Fraud
by livetowritex
Summary: "Do not think for one second that I can't see right through you. You're a fraud." He sneered looking not as ugly as he should. "You don't know anything about me so d—" She was rudely caught off as he stalked towards her making her draw back on instinct. "I'm the only one who knows you're not being yourself," he said stopping a hair's breath away from her..
1. Hoax Couture

_"Do not think for one second that I can't see right through you. You're a fraud." He sneered looking not as ugly as he should. Not ugly at all._

_"You don't know anything about me so d—" She was rudely caught off as he stalked towards her making her draw back on instinct._

_Silver eyes flashed so quick with an almost foreign emotion that it must've been imagined. His smirk not entirely as cold as she was sure he would've liked. "I'm the only one who knows you're not being yourself," he said stopping a hair's breath away from her. "So maybe I know enough," he murmured low enough for her to catch._

* * *

><p>"Is there anything I can help you ladies with?" The same sales assistant who had greeted the two witches earlier asked through the door of the fitting room.<p>

Mixed replies of "No," and "We're fine!" were given followed by the continuous fit of giggles they were experiencing throughout their whole day of shopping.

"I feel kind of bad for her. She's nice and I think she is new as well." Dominique whispered to Aline as she buttoned her loose fitting shirt over two brand new tops.

Aline nodded seemingly distracted as she inspected the pair of black super skinny jeans she had tried on. "I know but we don't have muggle money on us and we can't risk passing these up," she reasoned calmly which made everything make sense.

Dominique sighed in agreement before putting it out of her mind. "What do you think?" She asked holding out her hand and wrist on full display. Except her own usual healing stone ring her fingers were sporting various others in different shapes and sizes. Around her wrist was a thick silver bracelet from the men's collection.

Aline turned around to give her opinion when she let out a silent gasp. "You have to let me borrow that one," she gushed admiring a silver ring shaped as a half moon. Her eyes trailed to the bracelet and instantly smirked. "Alec?"

Dominique nodded and rolled her eyes. "What's mine is yours. And you know how he gets when we don't bring him anything." She had started removing the jewellery to store them in her purse. It had a secret magical compartment only big enough to store small trinkets.

"Good call, the brat completely slipped my mind." Aline murmured while shimmying her jeans over the new one.

It took them five more minutes of dressing before they left the room in a disarray. The amount of clothes they had carelessly taken with them to try on exceeded way over the fitting room rules. There was no way anyone could tell there were items missing.

"Found anything you like?" The sales assistant asked them as they approached the front of the boutique. She looked ready to abandon folding an endless stock of jeans in order to help.

Dominique smiled at her and shook her head. "Not really.. well yes, but nothing that complimented our personality _and _features. You know what I mean?" She asked eyeing the girl whose nametag read Eva.

Aline nodded in agreement before slightly widening her amber eyes and reaching forward. "I would _die _for your hair," she gushed with a faux sense of awe. "Wouldn't you?" She nudged Dominique, never keeping her eyes of the poor girl they were duping.

"Oui, but I think I would go for the eyes though. Imagine looking like her.. We would never have trouble with shopping again." Dominique said.

The sales assistant, Eva, was flushed by all the flattery they'd bestowed her with. Dominique could tell that even without their Veela charm –of only one/eight though still very effective at times especially with muggles— she would've been completely flustered.

Deciding to spare the girl Dominique turned to her cousin and partner in crime. "We should go. Your mum expected us home over an hour ago."

Which really wasn't a lie. Uncle Marque would be having important colleagues from the French ministry over tonight. Aunt Gabby wouldn't be impressed with their poor punctuality.

Aline agreed quickly sobering from the fun she was getting out of this. She bid a quick but polite goodbye to the sales assistant and started out the shop.

"Au revoir!" Dominique said as she was half dragged out of the boutique by Aline. "Slow down!" She hissed once they were outside and already at the end of the street about to turn the corner.

"We can't slow down, maman will have our heads!"

Dominique winced when Aline reinforced her grip on her arm and pried her off. "Alec will cover for us. Come on." She said linking their arms together and leading them in a steady but civilized pace.

They stopped by the opening of a seemingly random alleyway in the heart of Paris only a block away from the muggle High street. Making sure no one was watching them they entered and made their way to the dead end.

Dominique placed the palm of her hand on the wall allowing it to confirm her magic. As always her palm acquired a warm and tingly sensation which felt slightly uncomfortable. Seconds later a majestic looking door appeared out of the stone and an ancient _notice me not_ charm was put into place. The door opened for them giving them entry to the Magical Parisian High street where only the posh could afford to shop.

Focused on one goal only they entered the first shop they passed, making a beeline towards the back. "Late again mesdames?" Madame Deluca, the elder shop owner, chuckled.

They paused to apologise once again for having to use her shop's Floo instead of the provided ones on the other section of the High street. Instead the Madame waved the witches off and implored them to get going to keep from being any later.

As they flooed away they could hear her kind voice say what she always told them in this situation, "Everything for my most loyal customers."

In their rush to Floo they almost fell out of the fireplace when they arrived home. The clearing of a throat made them quickly straighten up before they could however. Dominique faced her aunt who looked at them sceptically with a perfectly raised silver blonde eyebrow.

"Alec told me you girls were out doing some errands for Madame Deluca. I did not believe him an hour ago nor do I believe him now." Aunt Gabby started before giving a small mischievous smile, "however I do not have the time to find out if this is true. You girls have twenty minutes to make yourself presentable." After threatening to ground the girls tomorrow if they weren't down at precisely 7 p.m. on the dot she moved to let them pass.

Dominique quickly followed her cousin to the upper floor of the house. This floor was theirs, Alec, Aline and Dominique's, exclusively. When little Josephine turns eleven coming December she will finally be allowed to move from her current floor which she shares with her parents to the last available room upstairs.

"You owe me." Alec said as soon as they reached the floor and stepped into the lounge they had created. He wasn't facing either of them and didn't bother to either as he contemplated his next move in the wizarding chess game he was indulging himself in.

Dominique could hear and picture his smirk though and rolled her eyes. She dug through her purse and got out the bracelet she got him to throw it at him. "Consider the debt paid."

Aline couldn't help but snort as the accessory hit her twin right at the back of his head omitting a _yelp _from him. She didn't stick around but opted to retreat to her room.

"Fils de pute," he muttered rubbing the targeted spot on his head. Alec scowled at the offending object now laying next to him on the couch. "A bracelet? Why would I need a bracelet?"

"It's for men and I happened to like it. Apparently male muggles love to accessorize." Was all she said before turning to go to her own room. Time was ticking and she needed to get a move on.

After quickly storing her new goodies, stolen and rightfully paid for, she changed into some appropriate summer dress robes for dinner. She just finished braiding her hair to prevent it from falling in her face when the twins entered.

"Knock knock," Aline said only after she took a seat on the bed with Alec following suite. Dominique's sarcastic reply to come right in went ignored as Aline jabbed her brother. "Tell her," she urged.

Dominique frowned and turned her full attention on the pair not missing the identical looks of self satisfaction. This was either going to be really bad for someone else and— well either way it would be really good for them. "Tell me what?"

Alec ran his hand through his dark messy styled hair. His smirk slowly transformed in a smile as he said the golden words. "I just got an owl.. We're in."

There was a split second of confusion before the meaning of those two words sank in. This was it. This was what they were waiting for all summer. "We're in!" Dominique repeated with a disbelieving joy.

_They were in! _They were invited to the most important party of the summer, one of the biggest parties of the year. Every year during the last week of summer a party was hosted. The hosts being a select group of freshly graduated Seventh Years. The idea was to pass on their 'wit and legacy' on to the new Seventh Years and select worthy new Sixth Years. Everyone knew however that the tradition was uphold only as another excuse to get drunk and create scandals.

Still to be invited when entering your Sixth Year was a big deal as it finally solidified your elite status amongst your other peers at _Beauxbatons. _Not that there was ever much doubt with Dominique being a Weasley and the twins LeBlanc's. The fact that they were cousins only added fuel to the flame yet you should never be to assuming of things like these.

"When is it?" Was the next thing that sprang to mind as Dominique was already wondering whether they had time to buy a new outfit.

They had by now already left the confines of her room and were forced to whisper if necessary.

Alec turned his head a little to the right so he could face her whilst descending the stairs. "Tonight," he said before murmuring in a low voice to both her and Aline, "we leave at 12."

The three of them dropped the subject completely as they reached downstairs with a minute or two to spare.

"I got you something." Dominique said as she parted with the twins to find Josephine. To her amusement she found her in the kitchen trying to sweet talk the house-elf, Drippy, into giving her sweets before dinner.

Josephine turned around in surprise only to groan when Drippy had taken that chance to disperse. "Not funny!" She whined with a frown when Dominique laughed at her misfortune.

"Never mind that," she waved off. Revealing her wand Dominique performed a quick _Accio _to summon the gift she had gotten Josephine. A pretty silken hair ribbon appeared making the younger girl's blue eyes shine. Her younger cousin took a particular liking to hair ribbons as she took great care of her blonde mane.

She squealed and grabbed for the ribbon to immediately replace the one currently holding her braid. This one was dark blue with tiny stars which were enchanted to move. Every now and then a falling star would appear. "It's so pretty. Merci beaucoup Dominique!"

"What did I say about spoiling Josie?" A strict voice boomed from behind the two of them. Dominique turned around to see Uncle Marque standing there with barely contained laughter.

From the corner of her eye she caught sight of Josephine racing out of the kitchen vowing that she wouldn't give the ribbon back. Dominique smirked at her uncle. "I'm not the one who bought her a deluxe charmed tea set just last week," she countered.

He gave an impressed smile, "Touché."

* * *

><p>The party had been in full swing for over an hour now and already Dominique had to <em>Scourgify <em>the stench and stains of alcohol out of her perfectly picked outfit not once but twice. As expected they had kept the 'induction' –for lack of a better word— brief and to the point.

The graduates had reminisced over their time at Beauxbatons, gave pointers on how to throw the best bashes within the walls of the academy and even shared some tests from their Sixth and Seventh year from professors who never bothered to make new ones. Their Charms professor was an example of this apparently.

As soon as that part of the night was over with they were allowed to trade their butterbeers in for firewiskey and muggle alcohol. From that point it wasn't long before Dominique lost track of the twins as they each went their separate ways in the foreign house.

She had just excused herself from a small group of girls when a voice she almost always welcomed stopped her. "There you are," Noel Durand said loudly to be heard over the music. He offered her a cup almost filled to the brim with firewiskey.

Dominique thanked him with a smile before clinking their cups together and gulping a mouthful. She winced as her throat burned of the amount of alcohol.

"Easy," Noel laughed before taking a sip of his own drink.

"You were looking for me?" She asked though it came out more as a statement.

Noel motioned for her to wait as he grasped her hand to lead her to the garden. As opposed to inside it was less crowded and easier to hold a conversation.

In the short trip to the back of the house Dominique swore she saw Alec necking on with a pretty graduate at the foot of the stairs. She wasn't sure though and in her more than tipsy yet not fully intoxicated state of mind she didn't really care.

Putting her full attention on Noel again she noticed that he had been watching her in the familiar way he often did. Everything about him was so familiar to her. From the way he styled his brown hair to the way his jaw subconsciously clenched when he was feeling lustful. Like now for instance.

Noel closed the distance between the two of them without ever looking away. "Where's your girl Noel?" Dominique asked with a coy smile on her cherry painted lips. She already knew the answer of course. This was merely a game they liked to play.

He –the both of them— didn't do dating. Not after they had tried it out with each other during their Third Year.

"Don't be absurd," he murmured cutting their foreplay short this time. He crashed his lips onto hers instantly getting a response. He tasted mostly of alcohol but that familiar taste of him was still there.

Pulling away from the heated kiss sooner than he had liked her to she clutched the fabric of his shirt with her free hand. Hazel green eyes focused on her intently once more as she started to pull him along with her to the rosebushes. Either Dominique was stronger than credited for or Noel was more affected by his alcoholic consumption than he thought. He stumbled into her making his cup of what appeared to be muggle beer spill on the both of them. A whispered promise to clean her up later was enough for Dominique to reattach their lips once more.

Unaware of the commotion that was unravelling inside Dominique moaned into his mouth as his hand roamed her bare thigh. Her leather black flowy skirt had been slightly hiked up to grant him the needed access.

It was in this position that Dominique heard Aline call out for her in a panic that sounded so foreign coming out of her mouth. She opened her eyes just in time to see Noel being viciously dragged away from her body. Not really processing what was going on she started protesting before quickly clamping her mouth shut in shock.

The person who had dragged Noel off of her still held him by the base of his neck whilst glowering daggers at her. His face was completely red in fury and disappointment.

Dominique suddenly couldn't help but be very aware of the fact that she not only reeked of alcohol but was also covered in it, the state of her hair that must've falsely portrayed sex hair and her still slightly hiked up skirt.

_"Dad?!"_


	2. Forged Homecomings

Of all the ways the night could have ended, winding up in London at _St. Mungo's_ _Hospital_ was definitely not expected. Vivid replays of what had happened only a short hour ago kept looping in her mind making Dominique feel even more terrible than she thought was possible.

After her father, Bill Weasley, had shown up to the party –seemingly out of the blue— and managed to scare the crap out of her friend, Noel, and herself he had gotten into a proper fit with Uncle Marque who appeared to had also shown up. She had stood there frozen with the twins who had both crept up out of nowhere to stand beside her. Still red-faced with the signs of the famous Weasley temper he turned to Dominique to gruffly explain that Granddad Weasley had a heart attack and was in critical condition. He had arranged a portkey to take him to the LeBlanc's estate to come get her only to find out she snuck out and was partying it up in the dead of the night.

Without furthermore wasting time he had instructed her to grab hold of the portkey and within moments they had arrived at the lobby of St. Mungo's. It had been full of reporters who had heard of the heart attack incident and were having a field day with the news they could report on in tomorrow morning's papers. Luckily they weren't allowed any further into the hospital, in fact there were a few aurors present trying to usher the press to exit out of the building.

Having never really gotten used to international travelling by portkey added to her less than sober state resulted in Dominique almost emptying the contents of her stomach on the floor of the lobby. Her dad briskly lead the way out of the crowded lobby to a more low key setting. There he looked her over once more before muttering a spell to clean her clothes of the alcohol. After she was at least more sanitary than before he handed her his black cloak to cover up. The clothes she wore weren't too revealing but they also weren't appropriate to be wearing at the hospital. That was the last time he even glanced at her before making his way through the corridors that eventually lead to the section of the hospital her Granddad was held in. The waiting room seemed to only occupy the entire Potter-Weasley family whom she had not seen and scarcely contacted in nearly five years.

She must've been quite a sight to behold as she came in view with clicking heels still obviously tipsy. Her long hair was now in knots and tangles and partly tucked in the way too big cloak she was wrapped up in. And judging by the way a passing healer had looked at her earlier she wouldn't be surprised if her eyeliner and mascara had smudged. Her eyes flitted to where a big part of her cousins, including her siblings Victoire and Louis, sat huddled together in one corner of the room with their parents not too far away.

There was no warm welcome only hesitant and puzzled smiles and looks which was to be expected under the circumstances yet she couldn't help but wonder if it would be different otherwise. Dominique instantly dismissed the thought as it was an incredibly selfish one to think right now while her grandfather was out there fighting for his life.

Her mother, Fleur Weasley, worriedly hurried to greet her. "What have you done to yourself?" She demanded not to quietly while grabbing her face in both of her hands.

"Mum," Dominique protested weakly as her face flushed. This really wasn't the place nor time to be doing this. "S'il vous plait." She hissed when her mum still wouldn't release her.

Her mum sighed and let her hands fall to her sides. "Fine. Go sit down, I'll go see if Audrey can get you some potions." She said before making her way to said aunt who worked as a healer at St. Mungo's.

Not even five minutes after she had claimed a seat –not too far from the others to seem rude yet enough to be secluded— Aunt Audrey approached her with a small smile before handing her two vials of potions. One was a sober up potion and the other was to cure a hangover for if she would endure some headache later. "Merci," she thanked truly grateful to her aunt. Aunt Audrey smiled and hugged her briefly before resuming her place next to her husband Uncle Percy.

Dominique sat alone in silence for a while just thinking up memories of her grandfather. She fondly remembered how he had always encouraged them to play with the muggle toys he had laying around the basement. Then one day they were playing hide and seek and she had gotten stuck in the broken washing machine he had down there for 'observation' purposes. She had only been six but she was sure that's how she got a slight phobia for large muggle products.

It irked her how she had no recent memories with him but only from before she had started schooling and the very first Christmas break she went home way back in her First Year. How had it never bothered her before?

She glanced to her left only just realizing that her mum had taken the originally unoccupied seat next to her. "Is Granddad going to be alright?" She asked in a small voice. It startled her mother slightly but she softened instantly upon seeing her daughter's teary expression.

"Oh Dominique," Her mum whispered as she enveloped her in a warm embrace only a mother could provide. "Je ne sais pas bébé."

* * *

><p>After what felt like hours of fighting sleep and watching several of her uncles restlessly pace the corridor, Aunt Audrey approached the group with news she had received from her colleagues.<p>

They had been able to stabilize Granddad Arthur but were still a little sceptical. If he is able to remain in the state he is now for at least 24 hours the healers are sure he would be alright. If that's not the case however they will consider admitting him to a muggle hospital.

No one with the exception for Molly, her grandmother, who had been with him this whole time was allowed to see him yet.

Her mum lightly squeezed her hand before excusing herself to check up with dad whom had huddled up with his siblings. Moments passed before they all decided they were staying at the hospital. The kids were all urged to go back to the Burrow under supervision of Teddy and Victoire to catch some proper rest.

With a lot of protesting their group had finally moved to the lobby and from there flooed to the Burrow. Stepping out of the fireplace was surreal to Dominique as she marvelled at the fact that there were barely any changes made. It still had the chaotic yet homey feel to it.

Her spirits dampened once more however as she saw that James had passed her to go upstairs without barely glancing at her. The cluttered room quickly emptied considerably as Fred and Louis followed him up. The latter briefly turning around to give her a nod.

Victoire had turned to where she remembered the kitchen was with both Teddy and Molly hot on her heels. Lucy, Lily and Hugo were by now also silently ascending the stairs.

Albus who cleared his throat deliberately to indicate that he also was going to retire went down to the basement.

"You can room with us," a soft voice said, startling Dominique as the person who had spoken placed a hand upon her shoulder.

She turned around to see Rose smiling tiredly at her before retracting her hand. Next to Rose was Roxanne who was studying her in a way that made her feel self conscious. Instead of showing her discomfort she smiled and accepted Rose's invitation as gracefully as she could manage.

The latter nodded in confirmation before starting up the stairs to make way to Uncle Ron's old bedroom. Once up there Dominique saw the not so subtle changes made by her female cousins.

The few books Uncle Ron had read in his youth –and possibly lifetime— that had been collecting dust on the old small desk were now replaced with too much make up and accessories to be only Rose and Roxy's. The various Chudley Cannons' posters that were attached to the walls were gone. Now the walls were decorated with posters of wizard models that magazines like _Witch Weekly _provided.

Realizing she hadn't moved from her position by the door she stepped inside closing the door behind her. Without any warning the twin bed started expanding to hold one more person.

"My mom's handiwork," Rose chuckled noticing Dominique's startled expression before adding, "you know how overrun this place gets." To which Roxy sarcastically snorted before climbing in bed and effectively blocking them out.

A sense of dread filled up in her stomach and even the nice gesture of Rose waving it off and softly throwing it on that everyone was on edge didn't ease it because they both knew it was a lie. "You can change into this," Rose offered her a fresh pair of undergarments and some pyjamas. "Clean towels are in the bathroom."

"I know," Dominique replied causing a slightly awkward pause in the room before she thanked Rose again and slipped out of the room for a much needed shower. The sight she was confronted with upon seeing herself in the bathroom mirror was horrific. It was such a drastic contrast to when she had snuck out of the house what felt like a week ago. Not wanting to look at herself anymore she quickly performed a spell that would clean her teeth and refresh her breath. After that she peeled her clothes off and stepped under the hot stream of water the showerhead provided.

As she stood there motionless her eyes trailed over the rack that lined the shower wall with various shower gels, shower potions and shampoos. There were a lot of different scents and hair treatments for different kinds of hair. Realizing that a big portion must belong to her cousins and siblings she felt like she was intruding. She couldn't help but notice that her favourite scent wasn't among the others.

Choosing at random she quickly scrubbed and rinsed before finding the will to drag herself out of the shower. Not bothering to dry her long hair by towel or magic she let it drip and stain the plain t-shirt Rose had lent her. Glancing back in the mirror she was slightly relieved by what she saw now. Her face was clean now yet a little pale making her freckles more noticeable than usual. The bags that had formed under her eyes were still there however but that was to be expected.

"Oi, get out of there already! Is that you Lily?!" She heard her sister's voice yell through the bathroom door. Dominique looked back to the door momentarily, "Just a second."

She stored her wand in the hem of her shorts which she had left by the sink earlier. "Lily I swear I wi—" Victoire stopped mid-rant as Dominique opened the door to reveal it was her and not Lily occupying the bathroom. "Oh," she lamely said.

"Yeah.." Dominique replied just as lamely before stepping out of the way to grant her sister entrance. She lingered for a moment before making her way back to the room she was staying in. Roxy was already asleep by the time she returned and Rose was silently reading. She looked up from her book when the door clicked shut.

"You look really different than when we were younger." Rose whispered as she watched Dominique braid her wet hair.

Turning to face Rose whilst still handling her hair she asked bluntly, "You mean I'm not fat anymore?"

Rose flushed slightly before shaking her head. "That's not what I meant. Now you are—"

"Thin?" Dominique lightly teased as she crept onto the bed next to her. "It's alright Rose, I can take it." Instead of laughing like Dominique wanted her to she was jabbed in her ribs which really bloody hurt. When she stated that it was replied with chuckles while she rubbed the spot Rose's bony elbow had hit.

"I meant to say that you look grown up. It looks good on you." She said in a low voice when Roxy started shifting.

Dominique smiled at her before comfortably settling in laying on her back. "It looks good on you too Rose," she whispered back before a yawn fought its way out of her mouth.

"Do you want me to turn out the light so you can sleep? I don't have to read if it bothers you," She offered but Dominique declined her offer murmuring about how she was used to it when Josephine crept into her bed. Vaguely she heard Rose reply but she couldn't be sure as she drifted off into a vast sleep.

* * *

><p>"Morning," she bid the occupants at the kitchen table which was only half full when she entered. Not minding the fact that it wasn't exactly morning anymore she received a few sleepy replies. It was apparent that none of them got to sleep until the early morning hours as no one was functioning at full speed.<p>

"Tea?" Molly asked already pouring her a cup before she could voice her preference for coffee while pointing out that there was fresh toast made. Dominique thanked her and took a seat smiling as she recalled that even when they were younger Molly had taken on the roll of mother hen just like her namesake.

"Is there any news on grandpa?" She asked no one in particular. James looked up from that mornings edition of _The Prophet_. Dominique just managed to see the front page covered in pictures of St. Mungo's and several of her family members, there even was a picture of her arriving at the hospital looking worse for wear before he scrunched it up in a ball.

"Hey!" Hugo protested with a mouth full of food, "I wanted to read that." To which James rolled his eyes and tossed it at him just narrowly missing his plate.

"My mum came back earlier because dad made her," Albus started to answer as he took a seat next to Dominique. "She said the healers assured them he would be alright in a few days. "They already went in to see him earlier. He is allowed visitors again starting from 2 p.m."

She nodded taking the information in while subconsciously grabbing for the bowl of crazyberries to hand to Albus since that was his favourite fruit to eat in the morning.

Not noticing the look on his face she popped a few in her mouth herself before starting on the toast Molly had by now taken upon herself to put in front of her.

"So are you coming with?" He asked, which made her frown.

"Of course I'm coming. He's my grandfather too," Dominique said a little too much on the defensive.

Albus held his hands up in mock surrender, "I was only asking," he said amused as he continued eating. When she realized he wasn't giving her a hard time after all she turned back to her own breakfast as well, glad that no one had taken notice of their conversation.

When Teddy came in announcing they were leaving for St. Mungo's in about half an hour some of her cousins who were still in pyjamas quickly filed out. "It's good to have you back," Al said to her before leaving also.

She smiled and thought back to their first year when they both had felt scared, out of place and not exactly on best terms with their family's generation. Albus had been sorted into Slytherin and Dominique had moved out of the country altogether.

Al had taken to writing her as she was the only one who didn't give two knuts about the housing system or Hogwarts for that matter. As they each respectively started to fit in to their surroundings their correspondence slowly watered down until by second year they only send out a letter for each other's birthdays.

She looked up at the table to see whom had remained with her. It was only James, Molly and Hugo. Teddy had already left to wake up the others who hadn't even woken up yet. Rose who had already gotten up and left the room when Dominique woke up only now entered the kitchen.

"Thanks for lending me your clothes again," she said instantly as Rose took the seat next to her that Albus previously occupied. Her hands went to straighten out the dark blue muscle tee she was wearing paired with some jeans that were left out for her on the bed.

"That was Roxy actually, she laid them out for you before she went off to check up on Uncle George's shop with Fred earlier," she explained before nursing herself a cup of tea. All Dominique had to say to that was a dumbfounded 'oh'.

When they finally arrived at St. Mungo's, with Aunt Ginny in tow, their large group rushed to the room her grandfather was held in. It was already filled with the others and also Fred and Roxy had already arrived.

Dominique couldn't help but gasp when she saw the strong wizard she had known reduced to the sleeping frail man in the big white hospital bed.

Grandma Molly who sat by him looked up at the newcomers and with a new burst of energy rushed to greet them with hugs. Raw puffy red eyes from sleeplessness and crying anew filled with tears when she embraced Dominique whom she had not seen in too long.

Fully returning the hug and glancing at her grandfather while her grandmother gushed about how she had missed her brought a pang in her heart. It shouldn't have been this long and especially not under these circumstances. For the second time in less than 24 hours she wondered how it had never bothered her before. She did know however that starting this school year she would stop neglecting her Potter-Weasley family.

Sooner than they were ready for the clock struck 4 p.m. signalling the ending of visiting hours. It took at least ten minutes for them to all leave the cramped room and infiltrate the waiting room once more. This time her aunts and mum had managed to persuade Grandma Molly to leave with them to take a rest at the Burrow.

Before Dominique managed to follow the others heading towards the lobby in order to floo to the Burrow she was stopped by her parents and instructed to floo to Shell Cottage instead. Thinking nothing of it she waited until everyone else apart from herself and her parents had flooed away already. Grabbing a handful of the silvery floo powder she threw it in the fireplace and called out her location before the green flames swallowed her only to bring her to her childhood home.

Without waiting for her parents' arrival she raced up the stairs suddenly giddy to see what had remained of her old room. Her bedroom door still creaked she noted as she pushed it open to grant her access. It was exactly how she remembered leaving it when she had returned back to Beauxbatons after Christmas break with the promise to return for Easter.

Her room was painted in a lovely light blue that she had picked out when she was nine and decided she liked the colour a lot, and decorated with white furniture. On one side of the room there was a big window that always provided a serene view of the sea spitting white green foam at the beach. Above her tiny bed was a huge collage of pictures of her and her family. Glancing quickly over it she couldn't fail but notice that the amount of pictures of her and James and her and Roxy were dominating.

Having not heard any sign of her parents yet she collapsed on the small bed and thought over everything that happened in the few hours she had been back. Then she frowned when she imagined the wrath Aunt Gabby must've bestowed upon Aline and Alec and winced when she realized what she would have in store for herself when she arrived back. However there would be a good chance Aunt Gabby would forget seeing as how school already started in three days time.

Cramming herself to lay somewhat in a better position she slowly felt herself fall away, her body desperately in need of catching up on sleep. When she was almost completely gone two small hands shook her awake. Tiredly she turned around to come face to face with her Aunt and Uncle's house-elf. "Drippy?" she said as she got out of bed getting alarmed when she saw her room was now full of suitcases and boxes.

Drippy wrung her hands around her modest black dress before launching herself at Dominique. "Drippy is going to miss maîtresse Weasley very much," Drippy exclaimed whilst looking up at her with big –tennis ball like— brown eyes.

Dominique gently pried Drippy from her legs, "Drippy what do you mean?" she asked confused at the house-elf's behaviour. "What's going on?"

"Drippy overheard maîtresse Weasley's parents say maîtresse Weasley wasn't allowed to live with maîtres LeBlanc's any longer. Maîtresse Weasley's parents were very upset. Drippy was told to deliver maîtresse Weasley's belongings here." She explained with a stricken face.

Dominique had no time to console the house-elf however as she felt faint, almost as if her airways were being constricted. "Drippy I need you to bring me to them now!" she ordered.

Drippy took her by the hand and with a "Oui, maîtresse." She apparated them away to the LeBlanc estate.

They arrived right in the middle of the sitting room as her mum and aunt were having a heated discussion and her dad was having a glowering competition with her uncle. Completely thrown off guard by her sudden arrival they all ceased what they were doing. "Dominique," Uncle Marque said as he was the first one that had recovered.

"Is it true, are you making me leave?" She demanded to know from her parents.

Her mum laid a hand on her father's arm to keep him from responding –as she was the one more versed in the art of tact between the two of them— before stepping forward. "We think it's the best for now," she answered with a nod.

Dominique shook her head in disbelief, "The best for who?! You can't do this to me," she cried out.

"Your father and I have decided that it's time for you to come home. A change of scenery would be good and we're sure you'll love Hogwarts very—"

"Hogwarts?!" She cried indignantly and she wasn't the only one. The twins that had been no doubt listening by the door came barging in completely outraged. Knowing them as well as Dominique did she knew that they had already been brewing up a plan to get her out of it but the mention of Hogwarts made everything that much more complicated.

Alec scowled at his aunt before snidely remarking that _this _is her home as it has been for years now.

"Tell them maman," Aline said asking for back up.

The three teenagers all looked to her as they waited to hear her say what she couldn't deny.

"Don't put your mother on the spot like that Aline, and Alec don't address your aunt in that manner," their father interjected, but Gabrielle shook her head and approached her older sister and husband.

"It is true Fleur et Bill, this _is_ Dominique's home." She said sternly causing Fleur to narrow her eyes and Bill to step forward. Marque did the same and twirled his wand in case his brother-in-law would pose a threat to his wife.

Gabrielle didn't heed any of it attention as she turned to all three of her children present, her expression softening, "However Dominique, ma douce Dominique," she started, taking her face between her hands and kissing her forehead. Her own eyes filling with tears as she saw that Dominique's eyes had already started leaking hers. "I cannot keep my sister's daughter away from her. I'm so sorry."

Aunt Gabby's tears fell on her own tear streaked face and it only made her sob more not being able to contain it any longer. She fell into the hug, clinging onto the elder witch tightly. Not releasing out of the embrace she felt Aline join in on the hug as well. Her breathing indicating she was doing everything to keep her from crying herself.

"Papa?!" They heard Alec desperately try to reach for his father to make him do something. He was a powerful figure within the French Ministry, surely he could talk some sense into his mother and use his position to make Dominique stay. Alas he couldn't as he dejectedly repeated what Aunt Gabby had said moments before.

Alec faced both his aunt and uncle –who had silently stood watching— with contempt before making way to the three hugging witches. Not one for hugging he settled for placing a hand on her shoulder instead.

They only broke apart when a childlike cry was heard and Josephine was revealed at the entrance of the door. "I thought I had told you to stay in your room," Aunt Gabby half heartedly tried to lecture her youngest child whilst wiping her tears.

Dominique made her way to Josephine to console her. When she pleaded for her to stay it became apparent to all of them, to their dismay, that Josephine had heard enough.

Uncle Marque cleared his throat and suggested they should all go upstairs to say their goodbyes while the adults would talk some last things through in privacy. Alec started to protest but upon seeing his father's no-nonsense-face he reluctantly nodded and followed the rest out of the room.

After they had been upstairs for nearly half an hour Uncle Marque and Aunt Gabby had come upstairs to say their goodbyes. Dominique had nearly cried again when her uncle had made sure she knew how much of a daughter she had become to him. He had expressed that she wasn't only a Weasley and a Delacour but also a LeBlanc.

Everyone had slowly made their way back to the sitting room where her parents had stood ready with a portkey to take them home. They all held on to it tightly and in a blink of an eye Dominique was ripped away from her life.

The three of them appeared on the hill where Shell Cottage was situated. Normally Dominique would have paused to admire the view in awe but not this time. Angrily she stalked the short distance to the house with her parents on her heels. She heard her parents behind her saying that it would get better but she ignored them. Dominique would never be able to forgive her parents for this. And to think that if it wasn't for Drippy she probably wouldn't even have had the opportunity to say goodbye.

Storming into the house she continued her way up the stairs to her room and slammed it effectively cutting off her parents' voices.


End file.
